leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Syndra
}} Abilities will cause fractures to appear in the earth when it is used, and gains a wider cone. Her spells will also gain a colored tint - classic Syndra has red outlines while gains a orange glow. |video= }} Syndra conjures a Dark Sphere at the target location, dealing magic damage to all enemies in the area. The Sphere lasts for up to 6 seconds and can be manipulated by Syndra's other abilities. |description2 = Bonus:}} Dark Sphere deals |15% increased}} magic damage against enemy champions. |leveling = |cooldown=4 |cost= |costtype=Mana |range=800 |targeting='Dark Sphere' is a ground targeted area of effect spell. |damagetype=magic |spelleffects=area |onhiteffects= |spellshield=will block the damage. |additional= *''Dark Sphere'' has no cast time and does not interrupt Syndra's previous orders. *''Dark Sphere'' can be conjured inside terrain, but can't be thrown with . |video=Syndra QVideo }} Syndra telekinetically grabs a , enemy minion or monster for 5 seconds. If a Dark Sphere is grabbed, its duration is refreshed. If a minion or monster is grabbed, it's put in .}} |description2= Throws the grasped Dark Sphere or enemy at the target area. The thrown unit, if it is an enemy, and any enemies struck take magic damage and are for seconds. This ability also provides through Fog of War or brushes before it lands. }} |description3 = Bonus:}} Force of Will's duration is increased to 2 seconds. |leveling2 = |cooldown= |cost= |costtype=Mana |range= | }} |targeting='Force of Will' is a minion or monster targeted spell. Its second cast is a ground targeted area of effect spell. |damagetype=magic |spelleffects=area |onhiteffects= |spellshield=will block the damage and slow. |additional= *''Force of Will'' has no cast time and does not interrupt Syndra's previous orders. *Thrown objects grant a brief instance of sight when they land. *Syndra cannot grab any of the following units: ** ** **Champions ** or ** Champion clones *Any enemy on a grabbed target will be cancelled when the unit goes into stasis, going on full cooldown. **Casting on Syndra herself will cause her to cancel Force of Will and drop anything she is holding. *Enemy pets that passively have an effect on their surroundings will continue to affect the area around them while they are being held. For example, will continue to inflict burn damage on surrounding units while in stasis. *Grabbing a will cause the duration on it to refresh, but only on the first cast, not when it is thrown. *''Force of Will'' has additional effects when targeting the and . Throwing the former will refund 10 mana to Syndra upon cast and will reduce the cooldown of Force of Will by 1 second, while throwing the latter will apply the burn to any affected units in the area of effect PENDING FOR TEST FOR NEW RED BUFF. |video=Syndra WVideo }} Syndra enemies and in front of her, dealing magic damage to them and any enemies with which they collide. |description2 = The distance of the knockback increases depending on how close the affected units are to Syndra upon cast. Launched Dark Spheres all enemies in their path for seconds. |description3= Bonus:}} Scatter the Weak's area of effect is 50% wider. |leveling = |cooldown= |cost=50 |costtype=Mana |range=700 |targeting='Scatter the Weak' is a conic area of effect spell. 2500 |damagetype=magic |projectile=true |spelleffects=area |onhiteffects= |spellshield=will block the knockback and the stun of a launched . |additional= *Launched that successfully strike an enemy will grant sight on that enemy for the duration of the stun. *Spheres knocked back by Scatter the Weak travel do not travel a set distance. The closer a Sphere is to Syndra, the further it will travel when hit by Scatter the Weak, however every sphere hit will travel to the same distance from Syndra. |video=Syndra EVideo }} Syndra's hurls all of her at the target enemy champion, dealing magic damage per sphere. This also utilizes the three Dark Spheres orbiting her. |description2 = All Dark Spheres remain on the ground for 6 seconds after Unleashed Power is used. |description3= Bonus:}} Unleashed Power's cast range increased by 75. |leveling = | }} |cooldown= |cost=100 |costtype=Mana |range= | }} |targeting='Unleashed Power' is a single targeted ability. |damagetype=magic |projectile=true |spelleffects=single |onhiteffects= |spellshield=will only block the damage of a single sphere. |additional= *''Unleashed Power'' has a brief cast time before it activates, but Syndra does not have to remain in place while the spheres apply their damage. She can walk away as soon as the casting has completed, as the spheres only begin dealing their damage after the casting time. *Each one of the sphere hits is considered a single-target spell. For this reason, each hit will proc once. *Casting Unleashed Power on a target that becomes untargetable while the spheres are in flight will cause all spheres to be deal no damage and be destroyed. *''Unleashed Power'' refreshes the duration of all active spheres upon cast. |video=Syndra RVideo }} Map-Specific Differences ;Twisted Treeline * ** Cooldown is instead of . * ** Cooldown is instead of . References cs:Syndra de:Syndra es:Syndra fr:Syndra pl:Syndra pt-br:Syndra ru:Syndra zh:辛德拉 Category:Map specific balancing Category:Season Two release Category:2012 release Category:Released champion Category:Knockback champion Category:Mage champion Category:Support champion Category:Stun champion Category:Slow champion Category:Ranged champion Category:Pull champion Category:6300 IP champion Category:975 RP champion